danse avec moi
by honeyknight
Summary: je suis nulle en accroche :/ alors je me contenterais de dire qu'il s'agit là d'une fin retouchée à mes soins d'un OS que j'ai beaucoup aimé mais malheureusement la fin m'a frustrée d'où mon élan d'inspiration. voila l'OS original [miss-fairy-d-cow-fic./3049030113-One-Shot-Danse-avec-moi-Fairy-Tail.html], voici ma fin. bonne soirée D. en espérant que vous apprécierez .


Donc ce sera la premiere fois que je publierais quelque chose ici =) je ne suis pas du genre à publier mais la j'ai une soudaine envie de partager ce que je viens d'écrire allez savoir ^^

Ce n'est pas une fic de mon invention, j'ai en fait reécrit la fin d'une fic de miss fairy d cow que j'ai beaucoup aimée mais malheureusement la fin m'avait un peu frustrée alors je me suis permise de la réecrire :/ j'espére que ça ne la derangera pas trop mais j'y peux rien j'ai suivi mon élan créatif =p

Comme il s'agit de la fin de sa fic il va falloir que vous alliez faire un petit tour sur sa page je vous laisse le lien ^^ [enlevez les espaces et les parentheses evidemment =D]

En espérant que vous apprécierez ^^ bonne soirée =D

honey

_**...**_

**[soudain, elle tombe, glisse et s'arrete.]**

Elle reussit à se relever, elle ne voulait pas avoir Natsu prés d'elle. Elle ne le supporterais pas la maintenant. Mais elle sentit une forte pression sur son poignet droit, une chaude poigne la retenait malgré elle et l'empecha de poursuivre sa course. Epuisée, elle tituba mais une autre main la tint par la taille pour lui éviter la chute. Elle reconnut la chaleur de l'homme qu'elle venait de quitter, c'était le seul qui pouvait l'electrifier de cette façon, lui deconnectant le cerveau d'une simple proximité.

_"Natsu lache-moi !"_ elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit, pas dans cet état, et encore moins qu'il la fasse espérer inutilement, il ne se rendrait meme pas compte de l'impact que ses paroles pourrait avoir sur elle. Elle se débattit mais ça ne servait qu'à rapprocher les deux corps, trempés par la pluie. Elle ressentait déjà de chauds picotements à son bas-ventre, le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre sa poitrine et son torse avait disparue, lucy commençait à perdre le contrôle.

_"Natsu! je t'ai dit de me lacher!"_ elle criait à présent, elle ne voulait pas être dans cet état, pas tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre, hors de question de souffrir, elle préférait encore refouler ses sentiments au plus profond de son être qu'avoir de faux espoirs à son égard, elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'en aurait jamais la force.

Natsu ne savait plus trop quoi faire, il avait celle qu'il aimait dans ses bras, il sentait cette chaleur qui s'imposait à lui depuis que leurs deux corps, noyés par la pluie, étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Il n'aimait pas l'odeur de ces larmes, l'odeur de cette eau qui coulait des prunelles de sa lucy, il aurait préféré ne jamais la sentir, elle avait un goût d'infini desespoir, mais pourquoi? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi celle qu'il aimait était dans cet état, était-ce de sa faute? Est-ce lui qui la fait pleurer? Mais..?

_"Luce..."_

_"Natsu... s'il te plaît, je peux pa__s, lache moi."_ elle murmurait à présent, elle n'avait peut-être pas la force non plus de se battre contre celui qu'elle aimait, elle n'en pouvait plus, les larmes continuaient de couler derriere son masque doré, on pouvait voir, sous la protection de ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage, une trainée noire qui ruisselait sous chacun de ses yeux noisettes, maquillés pour la soirée.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il s'était habitué à son rire, à ses sourires, et il aimait quand son prénom s'échappait de ses lévres, il ne s'en était jamais vraiment rendu compte, il ne l'avais jamais regardé comme maintenant il la regardait, il l'avait toujours vu comme sa nakama, l'amie qui serait toujours à ses côtés, mais jamais comme une femme, la femme dont il ne pourrait jamais se passer, celle qui lui apportait une toute nouvelle chaleur. Et il la ressentait maintenant, cette chaleur, elle avait toujours était là, mais il l'avait ignorée ne comprenant pas, parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à se poser des questions, juste à vivre au jour le jour. Mais il voulait changer, pour elle. Il voulait tout partager avec elle et son amour il voulait lui hurler. Mais pourquoi ces larmes? Sa main droite quitta son poignet pour aller se glisser sur sa joue, elle avait le visage baissé, mais il sentait quand même ces larmes. Il lui releva la tête, tout en lui caressant la joue. La pluie tombait encore plus ardemment, mais leurs visages étaient tellement proche qu'ils se voyaient parfaitement, et chacun sentait la respiration difficile de l'autre. Il poussa légérement ses méches dorées sur le côté, et ne put s'empecher de la trouver merveilleusement belle. Il s'en voulait de trouver ce spectacle de desespoir beau, mais ce visage, noyé par la pluie ainsi que ces noisettes, submergées de larmes sombres, était captivant, il ne put détacher ses yeux des siens et sans s'en rendre compte, dessera sa prise, il voulait la serrer dans ses bras, lui chuchoter qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne la quitterait jamais, qu'il s'en rendait compte maintenant, à quel point il avait besoin d'elle, à quel point il voulait qu'elle lui appartienne, à quel point il l'aimait, il voulait tout lui dire et tout partager avec elle, la premiére qui lui faisait ressentir tout ces sentiments.

Mais lucy, qui avait perdu le lien avec son cerveau au moment du contact avec les iris de son compagnon remarqua ensuite que natsu avait desserer son étreinte, courrut les 100m de distance qui la séparait de chez elle, ferma la porte et tomba d'épuisement contre elle. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, c'est natsu! l'éternel insouciant qui ne comprend jamais vraiment ce qu'il se passe, alors pourquoi.. pourquoi au moment où elle a perdu le contrôle, au moment où elle ne pût s'empecher de plonger ses yeux dans les yeux, pourquoi il l'a regardé de cette façon? Ce regard qui disait qu'il la protégerait de tout, qu'il l'aimait vraiment, c'était quoi ce regard que voulait-il dire? ou alors est-ce encore une illusion? de nouveau une fausse interprétation ou ne l'a-t-il pas remarqué lui-même?

Natsu était encore déconnecté de la réalité quand lucy s'est échappée de son étreinte, il ne réussit à réagir qu'une fois la porte de son foyer fermée, et courrut tellement vite qu'il tomba devant la porte, il resta au sol, et sentit son odeur juste deriere. Il n'avait pas encore pu lui parler, lui dire l'étendue des sentiments qu'il lui portait, elle ne l'avait pas encore écoutée et bien là il allait tout lui partager, comme il ne l'avait jamais partagé avec personne, elle était la seule.

Elle entendit quelqu'un s'appuyer contre la porte, juste deriere elle, elle savait trés bien qui c'était, elle le reconnaitrait entre mille. Elle l'entendait respirer, murmurer, la porte était pas si fine que ça, elle colla son oreille contre le bois froid et vibra en l'entendant chuchoter son prenom, parce qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un murmure, comme s'il parlait à lui-même, comme s'il voulait juste confier son secret à la pluie qui l'entourait, mais les mots suivant son prenom n'eurent pas le même effet, lucy, prise d'un espoir tout nouveau, voulut lui ouvrir la porte, mais il n'était plus devant. Desespérée, elle n'eut même pas la force de la refermer, elle resta debout, la main toujours sur la poignet, les jambes flechissantes, quand un souffle qu'elle connaissait se posa sur sa nuque, et qu'une main vint lui entourant la taille tandis qu'un autre fermait la porte d'une poussée, laissant entrer une fine brise et quelques gouttes sur le palier.

_"c'est bien connu que je ne pas__se jamais par la porte"_, ses mots lui caresserent la nuque et des frissons parcoururent son corps entier. Ses jambes ne tenant plus le trop plein d'émotion, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol encore mouillé et entraina natsu dans sa chute, lui aussi épuisé. Il étaient tout les deux couchés sur le parquet en bois, l'un contre l'autre, natsu toujours deriere lucy. Celle-ci était paralysée et n'osait pas se retourner, elle était couchée, et contre le corps trempé de la personne qu'elle aimait, elle avait les joues rougies par la chaleur et les picotements dans son bas-ventre devenaient insuportable, si elle voyait son visage, aprés ce qu'elle avait cru entendre deriere la porte, aucune des barrieres qu'elle s'était forgées ne pourrait tenir le choc.

Mais Natsu lui ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille, il sentait la gêne de lucy et ne pouvait s'empecher de se sentir heureux, ça voulait dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi, il en était sûr à présent. Il la prit par la taille et la poussa, avec lui, à s'assoir sur le sol. Il la serra dans ses bras, elle avait l'air si fragile, elle avait la tête baissée contre son torse, cachant son visage, il la posa sur ses genoux pour être à bonne hauteur et lui embrassa le front qu'il devinait à travers la derniere barriere dorée qui l'empechait de voir son visage. Il posa sa tête contre son visage, il sentait son nez toucher le sien, ainsi que le souffle saccadé qui sortait de ses lévres, si proche des siennes. Leurs respiration se mêlaient, natsu voulait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, il voulait plus que mêler leurs souffles, caresser son visage, et goûter son cou, il voulait connaître chaque parcelle de son corp, découvrir chacunes de ses expressions, réactions, tout ce qu'elle pourrait aimer qu'il lui fasse il voulait le faire, il la voulait elle, et lui montrer tout ça, il avait du mal à se contrôler, ses mains parcouraient déjà son corp, son dos découvert par la coupe de la robe frissonait des caresses de sa main, et ça lui plaisait, il aimait la caresser et elle ne montrait aucun signe qui aurait pu le pousser à stopper ses mouvements. Il voulait lui répéter une deuxieme fois, avant de perdre le contrôle, avant de ne plus reussir à se contenir, c'est alors que le souffle de sa luce changea, et il entendit un léger murmure, une caresse pour ses oreilles, imperceptible pour les autres, que lui seul pouvait entendre.

_"Natsu.. natsu s'il te plaît, reste toujours avec moi, natsu.. je.. je t'aime natsu"_

Son coeur explosa, il n'arrivait plus à se contenir, il l'embrassa, passionément, comme si il avait contenu tout son amour pour elle depuis sa rencontre, comme si il avait toujours voulu le faire depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la premiere fois, mais qu'il s'était toujours retenu, aujourd'hui il l'embrassait comme il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir torturer les levres de celle qu 'il aimait. Elle haletait, elle n'aurait jamais pensé un jour qu'on pouvait procurer autant de sensations, avec un baiser, tout ses sentiments refoulés se dévoilaient, elle l'aime, elle l'aime de toute ses forces, elle l'aime comme jamais elle n'a aimé quelqu'un auparavant. Elle voulait que ce moment dure toujours, tant pis si elle avait mal entendu deriere la porte, tant pis si il ne se rendait pas compte de ses paroles, elle voulait juste profiter du moment présent, à ses côtés. Elle décida, pour cette nuit, de lui montrer tout son amour et de lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait.

Elle perdit le contrôle à son tour, ses mains agirent toute seule, l'une détacha l'unique bouton de sa veste noire pour lui enlever, tandis que l'autre se faufiler sous sa chemise blanche trempée, collée à son corp si parfait, remontant vers son torse, enlevant chaque obstacles un à un, caressant chaque partie traversée délicatement.

Le contact de la main chaude de lucy sur son bas-ventre electrisa plus Natsu qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, il ne se sentait plus, ses levres et sa langue, alors goûtant chaque parcelle de son visage, continuant de descendre vers sa nuque, ses mains de leurs côtés, s'occupant de la fermeture de la robe dans le dos, lucy était toujours assise contre lui, plus entreprenante que jamais, mais cette position ne le satisfaisant pas il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, titilla ses lévres déjà bien rougies, puis se leva, emportant sa lucy dans les bras, et sans lacher ses lévres, il fit glisser sa robe au sol, délicatement, ses mains caressant en même temps chaque partie nouvellement dénudée, apportant des frissons de plaisirs à celle occupée à finir d'enlever la chemise de son amant. Ils se posérent sur le lit de la jeune fille, gênée et vêtue plus que de sa simple cullotte en dentelle, elle se cacha la poitrine de son bras et détourna le regard, les joues rougissantes, se rendant de plus en plus compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, et de ce qu'il allait se passer. Natsu, amusée, ne pût s'empecher de la trouver irrésistiblement mignonne, il savait trés bien ce qu'était l'amour à présent, et il l'aimait, c'était la seule personne avec qui il avait eu envie d'aller aussi loin, il mourrait d'envie de la protéger, et de rester pour toujours à ses côtés, il en était sûr à présent, et il avait envie de lui dire, et de lui répéter, chaque jour de façon différente, toujours plus intensément, aujourd'hui, il avait juste envie de l'aimer et de rester à ses côtés, il savait à présent qu'il seraient toujours ensemble, et il en était heureux, mais elle, elle ne s'était pas encore rendue compte de l'étendue des sentiments qu'il lui portait.

_"Luce.."_, il lui caressa les joues, puis les yeux, descendant jusqu'à ses lévres, rougies par ce qu'il venait de leur faire endurer, elle frissonait au contact de sa peau contre la sienne, ses lévres, malgré elle, s'entrouvraient, montrant qu'elle aimait cette proximité, et en redemandait. Natsu, heureux, approcha ses lévres des siennes, et comme attirée, lucy réduisit la distance. Ils s'embrassérent cette fois moins fougueusement, plus délicatement, il voulait lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il était prête à n'importe quoi pour elle. Il n'essaya pas de faire passer sa langue, il voulait juste garder ce contact entre leurs deux bouches réunies, malgré lui, il s'éloigna, légérement, doucement, d'une legere distance, juste assez pour partager avec elle ce qu'il éprouvait en cet instant.

_"Luce.. pour toujours, toujours on restera ensemble.."_ il chuchotait ses mots, son souffle caressant les lévres de sa douce, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, ses iris étincelaient d'un amour sans fin qui poussait natsu à continuer de parler.

_"Depuis le tout début, je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point j'avais besoin de toi,__ à quel point tu avais reussi à vite intégrer mon coeur, tu l'as fait si délicatement, jour aprés jour, à chaque fois que je voyais ton sourire, que j'entendais ton rire, qu'on partait ensemble en mission, dés que j'entendais mon prénom sortir de ta bouche__ j'en étais vraiment heureux, j'étais heureux de passer tout ce temps avec toi, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les jours où je ne te voyais j'étais si terne, moins enjoué, je n'avais même pas fait le lien avec toi, et pourtant, dans ces moments-là juste __passer par ta fenêtre, et te voir me rendait le sourire, mais je ne comprenais pas, et je ne cherchais pas non plus à comprendre."_ Natsu ne pensait plus à rien, les mots sortaient tout seuls, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, comme si ils avaient toujours été là, cachés au plus profond de lui, attendant un jour de trouver une porte de sortie.

_"Depuis ce soir c'est différent, depuis que je t'ai vue tout à l'heure par la fenêtre, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui a déclenché ça mais je ne te vois plus comme lucy,__ ma nakama, celle avec qui je passe du bon temps, mais comme lucy, cette partenaire sans qui je ne trouverais plus rien d'amusant, cette femme sans qui, si je ne la vois pas chaque jour, je __me sentirais trop mal pour avancer. Je me suis rendue compte alors__ que j'avais besoin de toi, que sans toi je n'arriverais à rien et, pendant la danse, j'ai découvert un sentiment __tout nouveau. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour personne auparavant, tu es la premiere en qui j'éprouve du désir, tu es la premiére que je ve__ux posseder toute entiere. C'est la premiere fois que j'ai envie de quelqu'un de cette façon, je veux connaître chaque parcelle de ton corps, toutes tes réactions, découvrir tes expressions à chaque fois que je goûterais une nouvelle partie de ta peau, je __veux t'embrasser partout, voir tout tes changements de réactions, te satisfaire entiérement et complétement. Je veux simplement t'aimer et te le montrer par mes gestes."_ Il avait trés bien vu les changements de réaction du corps présents sous le sien, du visage qui était presque collé au sien, il avait remarqué et noté tout les changements. Ses yeux ont commencé à briller, d'un toute nouvelle lueur, d'un espoir comblé, des larmes restaients bloquées sous ses paupieres, puis ses joues ont rougies, et elle a détournée les yeux, toute gênée par les murmures qui caressaient ses oreilles, il a alors approché sa bouche de son oreille et a continué, a continué à lui souffler les mots qui étaient enfouies dans son coeur.

Lucy avait déjà le bas-ventre qui explosait mais maintenant, plus natsu continuait à lui sussurer ces mots, plus il se rapprochait, seul son visage ne bougeait pas, sa bouche chuchotait des mots qu'elle aimait entendre. Sentir la chaleur de sa peau, la mettait dans tout ses états, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.Son coeur était presque collé contre le sien, seul son bras cachant sa poitrine les empêchait de se toucher, mais cette gêne-ci était oubliée depuis un moment déjà, seul l'engourdissement que provoquait le contact du torse musclé contre son bras l'empêchait de bouger. Elle regretta presque d'avoir pris l'initiative d'enlever la chemise de son amant précédemment, mais savait que sans ça, elle aurait simplement été frustrée d'avoir cet obstacle entre sa peau et la sienne.

Les pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête alors que natsu s'était arrêté de parler. Elle le sentit attraper sa main innocupée et la poser sur le drap, à côté de sa tête, tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais détacher les siens de ce regard la, ce regard qui exprimait tout ce qu'il venait de dire, et tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fini de lui dire, qui exprimait tellement plus que le flux de mots qui venait de la mettre dans tout ses états. Elle était submergé par les sentiments de son compagnon, et se noyait dans ce regard, quand de son autre main, natsu caressa son bas-ventre, délicatement, puis remontant, attiré par la deuxieme main, précédemment occupée à se protéger la poitrine, maintenant complétement inactive. Ses caresses chatouillaient lucy, qui frissona quand elle compris vers où cette main, qui lui procurait tant de sensations se dirigeait, mais elle ne fit rien, elle avait confiance en lui, elle savait qu'il l'aimait maintenant, elle en était sûre, et ça la submergeait d'une joie tellement intense, qu'elle ne pensait à rien d'autre que passer ce moment avec lui.

Alors que les frissons se firent moins tendues, et plus ardents, Natsu continue sa montée, il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de lucy, puis glissa jusqu'à sa main, fébrile. Il y emmêla ses doigts, embrassa le dos de sa main d'un doux baiser, et comme l'autre la posa prés de ses cheveux blonds, sans la lâcher. Tout le long de son entreprise, il n'a pas laché son regard du sien, il l'avait enjambé plus tôt, alors qu'il l'embrassait, à présent le haut de leurs corps se touchait entierement, il voulait sentir les battements de son coeur, plus aucun obstacle ne séparait sa peau de la sienne, elle lui appartenait complétement. Et elle voulait être à lui autant qu'il voulait la posséder, il était heureux, vraiment heureux, son coeur débordait de joie, il l'aimait, et il n'avait pas fini de lui partager tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

_"Je t'aime lucy, vraiment. Plus la soirée passe et plus je t'aime, plus je te vois comme cette lucy que je veux protéger, plus je veux rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin, je te promet que plus jamais tu ne pleureras par ma faute, et que chaque jour et chaque nuit que je passerais à tes côtés ne seront faits que pour te rendre heureuse, que pour te combler de joie. Je ne compte plus jamais te quitter et découvrir tout ces nouveaux sentiments à tes côtés. Je t'aime lucy, je t'aime vraiment et je veux que jamais tu ne l'oublie, que jamais tu n'en doutes. Je t'aimerais toujours. Et là ce soir, j'avais surtout envie de partager tout ça avec toi, de partager tout ces nouveaux sentiments, tout ce que j'avais envie de te dire. Je t'aime et je n'arriverais jamais à te le dire assez, à te dire à quel point, les mots ne m'aident pas, ils ne peuvent dire à quel point j'ai découvert que je t'aimais. Je t'aime lucy."_

Ils n'osaient plus bouger, aucun des deux, c'était au tour de natsu de se sentir gêné des mots qu'il venait de prononcer, et sentant ce trouble, ce fut au tour de lucy de se sentir amusée. Elle était comblée, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour pouvoir entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de la personne qu'elle aimait, celui qui avai reussit à briser chacune de ses barieres, et à la rendre heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Elle se sentait fievreuse, cette toute nouvelle intimité envers cette homme l'embrasait. Chaque partie de son corp touchant sa peau était brûlante. Ses mains emmêlées aux siennes étaient paralysées par ce contact, elle ne voulait pas le lacher, jamais.

Natsu se sentit rougir, il avait trés envie de détourner le regard pour ne pas montrer sa soudaine timidité, mais impossible de détacher son regard de ses prunelles, de ces yeux qui exprimaient tellement d'amour, tellement de désir pour lui, qu'il ne pouvait casser ce contact. Tellement d'images se bousculaient dans sa tête, il voulait caresser son visage du dos de sa main, du bout des doigts, lui chatouiller delicatement le ventre, mais il ne voulait pas dégager ses mains, emmêlées aux siennes. Il voulait lui baiser les yeux, mais ne voulait pas lui fermer, il voulait lui effleurer les seins de ses lévres, sentir son odeur brûlante, mais n'osait pas bouger, ne voulait pas éloigner ses yeux des siens, seul une catastrophe ou un indésirable pouvait le faire regarder ailleurs.

_"Natsuuuu ! Natsu !"_

Reconnaissant tout deux la voix du petit chat bleu, et se rappelant que la fenêtre était toujours ouverte, ils se faufilèrent tout les deux rapidement sous les draps légèrement roses de lucy. Toujours enlacés, et les mains liées, ils se calent l'un contre l'autre sous le drap qui est de trop, et ferment les yeux, souriants, au moment même ou ils entendirent un battement d'ailes par la fenêtre.

_"Lucyy ? Tu a vu natsu? ... Lucy?.."_

_"..."_

_"Miraaaa! Je vais le manger avec qui mon poisson.. charur__u le voulait pas, grey s'occupe de juvia, erza chouchoute ses gâteaux, et natsu est en train de dormir. MIRAAAAA !"_ Happy vola se jetait dans les bras de mira dans la rue juste en face. Elle était venue avec lui car elle cherchait lucy.

_"Là c'est bon calme toi, viens dans mes bras, je vais manger avec toi, on va retourner à la guilde voir si ils en ont d'autres. Mais Happy, est-ce que lucy était chez elle? Levy la cherche elle aimerait lui parler."_

_"Ah oui. Elle était en haut elle dort aussi, ils se font un calin d'amoureux avec natsu. Je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient amoureux? Cette aprés-midi lucy était toute rouge quand j'ai dit qu'elle l'aimait c'était trés drôle, mais elle a dit que j'étais un chat idiot... Mais maintenant j'ai une preuve et je vais dire à tout le monde à la guilde que c'était vrai et qu'ils ont dormi ensemble comme des amoureux!"_

Mais la femme qui le tenait dans ses bras ne l'écoutait déjà plus vraiment, elle affichait un sourire vraiment satisfait, presque effrayant, et fit demi-tour vers la guilde.

_"Bon alors, on retourne à la guilde?"_

_"Aye!"_

Mais alors que mira et happy retournaient tranquillement à la fête, lucy et natsu s'étaient endormis, chacun bercés par la chaleur de l'autre, sans imaginer dans quelle situation ils allaient se retrouver une fois de retour à la guilde, le lendemain matin...

FIN =p


End file.
